Maybe You'll Save Me
by iHeartBradyQuinn
Summary: Flora and Helia had a falling out, Riven and Musa brokeup becuase Musa thinks he's selfish. But meeting in the middle of their problems may be the best thing thats ever happened to them. Real love in their grasp for only so long. ON HIATUS
1. Hit Me Brandon One More Time

**I should step away from Stella & Brandon shouldn't I? Well, I suppose I should.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Winx! Wish I did though…**

**Chapter 1**

Flora rushed down the hallway, she had her books in her hands, hair in a ponytail, and purse on her shoulder. She wasn't ready for the finals…they just appeared on her calendar! Her jeans were falling off her hips, but she carefully pulled them up keeping her pace. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry! There were other girls, too hurrying across the halls to their classes. Maybe their calendars had played tricks on them, too. Flora smiled when she saw her classroom door, it was wide open which meant she still had time to get in.

**SLAM!**

The door was shut by Palladium. Flora ran over to it, her smile gone. She put her free hand on the door and smacked the class to let him know she was there. But Griselda was sitting at his desk, a smirk on her face.

"PleaseGriseldaletmeinIneedtotakemytest!" Was all they heard Flora say through the glass. She sighed to herself when Griselda showed her the board.

_The door closes at 9 AM sharp. Anyone who doesn't show up when the door is open will not be allowed to take their finals. They may go see Ms. Faragonda for make up days._

The writing was not of Palladium who mouthed, "I'm so sorry." But of Griselda, who seemed rather pleased with herself. She peeked into the classroom and saw Musa and Tecna. Layla, Stella, and Bloom had other morning classes. Flora pulled her sweater down over her belly and headed to the office with every other girl who was late.

"You, too?" One girl asked another. She had pink buns all over her head. The girl with purple hair nodded and mumbled something about over sleeping.

"What about you?" A blond asked Flora as they turned a corner.

"I didn't notice it was on my calendar. I must have skimmed it the past few days." Explained the flower fairy. "It's a shame, though. It's not like my life is filled with anything exciting after what happened with Baltor, you know what I mean?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Asked the blond. Flora shrugged.

"He and I had a falling out. I'm single now." She said. The others nodded, and the office was in full view. "I'm just hoping I can make this thing up ASAP." Flora and the others walked up to the big green doors and took a seat inside the office where Ms. Faragonda was reading the paper and drinking her coffee.

"Good morning girls." She said all happy like. "It seems Griselda's new rule has taken a toll on you. Ha, I know how you feel. I thought it was an awful rule! But she said it would add structure to the school. You know how she is about that." Laughed Faragonda. The others smiled and took some coffee as well. Faragonda looked at Flora and shook her head.

"But I wouldn't except you of all fairies to be here, Flora. What caused you to be late? Late night?" Asked Ms. F. Flora set her coffee down and straightened out her sweater.

"I didn't notice my calendar said the finals were today. I was just a bit rushed this morning." Flora explained. Faragonda nodded.

"I have about six tests here in the office. I'll take you girls down to the auditorium, and you can do them there." Faragonda took the group of six to the auditorium, where they began their tests.

**Name**_ Flora_

**1. Do you have your Enchantix? If so, how long have you had it?**_I have had my Enchantix for seven months._

**2. What is one ingredient in making a banishing potion? **_One ingredient to make a banishing potion would be Dog Bush Leaves._

The test seemed unusually easy to Flora, but she didn't mind. All the better to get it done. It only took her an hour to finish, but when she was done, she was told to go and have some fun. She really needed it. Flora picked up her purse and her books and headed to the dorm. Once Flora arrived everyone was already getting ready to go to the mall. Bloom was in a nice sweater, a pair of capris, and some cute boots.

Stella was wearing a green dress with her bangs pinned back, Musa was in a jean skirt and band tee shirt with her hair straightened, Tecna was in a nice pair of jeans and a wife beater, while Layla put her hair in pigtails and was in cameo shorts and a cream tank. Flora looked too drab to hang out with her fashion buds and blushed. Stella looked her way when the door closed and gasped.

"_Flora! _What on _Earth _are you wearing?" She asked running over to her friend in her three-inch heels.

"I was in a hurry this morning. I didn't really care what I wore as long as I got to the finals." Said Flora. Musa looked at her,

"You didn't, though." She said. Flora shook her head.

"I did, too. Ms. Faragonda let me take the test in the auditorium with five other girls." Said Flora, smiling at herself because she got them done. She looked around the room again, and no one seemed to care about the trouble she had that morning. Stella took Flora's wrist and dragged her to the closet.

"We're going to the mall and honestly I don't want to be seen with someone wearing _that._" Stella commented racking the closet for outfits. Flora just watched. She felt her self esteem lower about seven points just watching and listening to Stella and the others who didn't seem to care. No one did after her and Helia had the falling out. Before that, though, it was like everyone cared. They paid attention and talked to Flora instead of nodding and then dragging her to change.

"How about this?" Stella asked holding up a pink sundress. Flora didn't even have to open her mouth, because Stella knocked it herself. "It's too…I don't know…too…ew for you, Flora." Said Stella. Finally after much thought and many outfits, Stella picked one. It was a pair of jean capris and a light green wife beater that said "Most Likely To Save The Planet". Her shoes were pink like the lettering in the shirt, and cute. After Flora got dressed, Stella pulled her hair into a nice ponytail and straightened it.

"Fabulous!" Stella exclaimed looking at Flora after doing her make-up. "We are now ready for the eyes of the boys." And that's where they went. They went to Café De Lunch, to meet up with the RF boys. Flora took a seat at the large table with the Winx Club, as the boys walked in. Stella and Bloom waved at Sky and Brandon to lead the others over.

"Hey girls." Sky said taking a seat across from Bloom. "You all look lovely." Helia looked at Flora and cleared his throat.

"I think I'm going to eat outside. Much nicer." He said leaving. Flora put her hand on her forehead as her elbow rested on the table. Is this what she was doomed to? Never to have a boyfriend again or even talk to an ex because he felt uncomfortable? Riven looked over at Flora and shook his head, like he knew Helia was being a jerk. That's odd, never thought I'd use that sentence before.

Musa headed outside, too. She didn't want to sit with Riven…for…they had a fight over seeing Musa's dad. Flora took a peek outside the window and found Musa and Helia holding hands across the table. Musa was crying, mouthing something like,

"I can't believe he wouldn't want to see my dad, Helia." She sobbed; Musa's dad was a sore spot. Musa flicked her hair out of her face and looked up at the guy in front of her. He was way better then Riven. More in touch with his feelings, which was the kind of thing Musa needed right now with her dad sick. "He just doesn't understand."

"I understand, Musa. If you'd like we could go see you father today." Said Helia squeezing the musical fairy's hand. Musa smiled and blew her nose in a tissue. Flora watched all of this from the inside, feeling her insides crumbling.

"Oh, Brandon! How romantic!" Stella shouted making Flora pay attention. There was a diamond necklace on her neck, and she kissed Brandon after looking at herself in the mirror. She was all smiles, and so was her boyfriend.

"Stella, it's so beautiful!" Bloom added in. Flora cracked a smile as Stella showed everyone at the table. Well, everyone smiled but Riven.

"It looks fake." Riven said leaning back. "Brandon probably only spent three dollars on it." Riven added. Brandon got up and in Riven's face.

"I spent a chunk of change on that thing, Riven. But you wouldn't know because you spend all day mobbing around the door repeating Flora's name out loud." Brandon spat. Riven grew angry as well, and pushed Brandon back. Brandon punch Riven, who now had a bloody lip, Riven punch Brandon who now had a bloody nose, and so on. Flora watched, wishing they would stop.

"Please, stop!" She shouted getting in the middle. Brandon was throwing a punch and it hit Flora. She looked blankly at him, but then fell into Riven's arms. Brandon looked at his fist and what he had done. That was so not him.

"Oh my gosh! Flora!" Layla shouted looking at the limp fairy in Riven's arms. She had a bloody lip and swollen cheek. Layla looked at Brandon.

"What are you waiting for? Call 9-1-1!" She shouted. Riven looked at Flora. Her eyes were closed and her face was swollen. _Even in the middle of a fight she's still sweet and beautiful... if only I could tell her. _Riven thought.

**New story! Something different! Review!**


	2. Little Feeling In the Back of Her Mind

**Hey ya'll! I know it's been forever, but I'm finally updating! I've been like really busy. I'll try to update every story if not most.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Winx!**

The ambulance finally came and Flora was finally taken to the hospital. Everyone was gathered outside of her room talking and worrying about their friend. Everyone, but Musa and Helia, that is. Riven sat in the waiting room thinking of the things that could of happen, besides this. He could have kept his comment to himself, not likely, Brandon could have gotten less defensive, no likely, and Flora could of stayed out of it. Very likely.

"Alright, friends of Flora. She's fine. Just a bloody lip and a headache. We would like to keep her here over night, though just incase anything pops up." Said the doctor. Everyone sighed with relief and nodded. "You may see her."

The group made their way into the room and looked at Flora. She looked tired and in pain, but she kept that to herself. Stella handed her a box with a bow on top of it and smiled sadly.

"It's from Brandon and I, I thought maybe it would make you feel better." She said. Flora opened the box to find 20 chocolates in it. She smiled and air hugged her friend.

"Thanks you guys, but it wasn't really your fault. More like Riven's." Chuckled Flora. She popped one in her mouth and let it melt. Riven, who stood in the doorway, sighed and walked back to RF. The day passed by pretty quickly, the moon shined brightly and then the sun came up again. The doctor walked in while Flora got dressed and smiled.

"You're all set, I hope the head aches stop soon." He told her. Flora nodded and left the hospital. She didn't know what to do or where to go so she just went back to Red Foutain, feeling she needed to confront Helia about his behavior.

"Helia isn't here." Brandon had said when she knocked on the door. "He and Musa thought they would stay a while longer."

"Thanks, Brandon." She said putting her hand on the doorframe. She looked down at the ground and sighed. "I just don't understand what his problem is, ya know?" She asked. Brandon nodded and looked blankly into space.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked. She nodded and sat herself down on Sky's bed. She laced her fingers together and sat them in her lap. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get myself a coffee. Ya want one?" He asked. She shook her head as to say no and he left. Flora looked around the room. There were pictures of Stella and Bloom just about everywhere. She got up and started to look around the room. There was a walk way to Timmy and Riven's room; she thought she'd take a look over there. Flora finally made it to the computer filled room and looked at the pictures on the wall. All of Tecna on Timmy's side, but none of Musa. She sat down at the computer and found more pictures of Tecna and Timmy and emails and documents for school.

"What are you doing?" Flora turned around and sighed to see Riven.

"Nothing." She said softly. He sat on his bed, only sweats on.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. Flora nodded. "Thanks good." She nodded again. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Helia. He's been acting odd lately." Said Flora now looking at the carpeted floor. Riven nodded.

"I understand. Musa doesn't care much to talk to me anymore. Which I'm guessing means it's over." He laughed at himself. "This sort of thing happens all the time to couples I guess." Flora smiled and looked up at Riven.

"You know, you're not as bad as Musa made you out to be, Riven. Maybe that's because she was only venting to us about t he bad things."

"Thanks, Flora." He said, he's smile no serious. They felt someone else in the room and looked to see Brandon.

"Um, ok? Well I'm going to leave you two alone then." He said going back to his room. Flora looked at Riven and smiled.

"I guess I should be leaving. The girls are probably wondering where I am."

"Ok, yeah, nice talking to you." Riven said. He walked her to the door and opened it. Neither of them moved. Riven cleared his throat and kissed Flora's cheek lightly. "Hope you feel better." He said watching her walk down the hall backwards, a grin on her lips.

"Thanks." She said turning back around and picking up her pace to head to Alfea. She couldn't tell the girls what happened not matter how bad she wanted to. They'd freak out saying stuff like,

'That's Musa's ex!', but that didn't seem to stop Musa from moving in on Helia. Right? SO Flora thought she'd keep it to herself. For now, anyway. The little feeling in the back of her head would stay there. Waiting to blossom into a romance.

"Don't jinx yourself, Flora." She said out loud walking into the gates of Alfea.

**There! Wonderful chapter, not. Lol, more to come!**


	3. Last time

**Hey! It's been a little hasn't it? Well I'm working on it! Keep your head on straight!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Winx Club; if I did we'd have a new season!**

**Chapter 3**

Flora opened the door to her dorm. She was flustered by Riven's sweetness, why did Musa always complain? He seemed like a really sweet guy to Flora. All quiet and tender, really. Bu then again, the Winx girls only heard the end of things. Fights and such. Stella was reading a fashion magazine while Bloom was drawing a picture of Kiko, it was her new hobby since Flora hit.

"Hey, Flora." Bloom said not looking up from her drawing, but smiling. Flora sat next to her peering at the gray lines that made up the little bunny, who was in a pose waiting to blink or sneeze.

"Don't move, Kiko." Bloom said looking at him, then at the piece of paper erasing something, and adding something else. "Where'd ya go?" Bloom asked Flora. Flora shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to Helia. But apparently he's not back yet. Do you think Musa likes him?" She asked. Bloom finally stopped, and set her stuff down on the table motioning for Stella to come over and Kiko to take a breath.

"Flora, we were going to wait until Musa got back, but…" Bloom trailed off.

"Don't beat around the bush!" Stella exclaimed, crossing her legs and flattening the skirt she had on. She put her arm around Flora's shoulders and sighed.

"They're a thing now, honey. I'm sorry." Said Stella, pulling Flora closer. It wasn't a huge surprise, but then again it was. She didn't know what to do or say. She just let her friends hug her until she couldn't stand the pity any longer.

"Get off." Flora said pushing them away and getting off the couch. "I'm not going to be some helpless little girl you guys pity! I'm fine with it, and I don't care!" The tears came fast, she was truly sick of everything with Helia. The stress and sadness and anger were finally coming out, and on the friends she didn't intend on. Flora walked over to her closet and pulled out a sparkly blue halter-top; that dipped really low in the back, some tight dark blue jeans, and silver heals. She was going to go find herself someone to make Helia jealous with. But who? She got dressed, did her make-up, and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Where are you going?" Bloom asked still a little shocked.

"I'm going to Café De Lunch for some coffee and then, I honestly don't know." Said Flora. Stella smiled.

"That's a fabulous outfit, Flora! I'm so proud!" She said. Flora smiled, and left with a steady walk. She arrived at Café De Lunch, the usually hang out and took a seat outside waiting for the waiter. A boy, no more then 17, walked out with a pen and paper in hand.

"Hi! I'm Frank, and I'll be serving you tonight, what would you like to drink?" He asked. Flora looked up, no, he was younger then her by a year or two. And he looked a little out of place like he needed the money.

"I have a mocha, make it tall, please." She said with a smile. Frank wrote it down and nodded walking aback in the café. Flora started playing with the little dessert menu, when someone sat in the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before." The voice was so familiar to Flora. She looked at him, the sun setting behind him. "Flora?" He asked in shock.

"Yes?" She said, a small giggle rising in her throat.

"Wow, ok, so maybe we have met before." He said relaxing a little in his chair, he ran his hand through his dark thick curls and smiled. "It certainly has been a while." He said pulling out a menu and looking at the drinks. Frank brought out Flora's mocha and asked if the young man needed anything.

"Yeah, I'll take a Mountain Dew." Frank nodded and headed back in. Flora sipped her mocha and looked at the boy sitting next to her. It had been almost five years since they first met. He was on his way to military school, quite the rebel, and Flora on her way to Alfea. They met on while waiting for the Transportation Bus.

**Flashback**

_Flora was only a little fifteen-year-old girl, waiting for the bus to come and take her away to Alfea School For Fairies. This was always her dream, to become a beautiful fairy like her mother. She was in her pink fruity skirt, green belly shirt, and pink shoes. She pulled her book bag back on her back, and looked around the ground wondering if anyone beside the weird girls next to her were getting on the bus to Magix. That's when she met him._

_Flora felt her body get thrust about three feet, and then hit the ground, a weight on top of her. "Ouch!" She cried out, the weight got off in almost a split second helping her back up. He looked to be about 16, he had light blue eyes, a beautiful smile, and dark curls that bounced on his head. He sighed and ran his hand through those curls._

"_Sorry about that." He said glaring at a group of boys behind him. They were laughing, almost to the verge of peeing themselves. Flora picked her stuff up and nodded._

"_It's ok." She said. The boys stuck his hand out._

"_I'm Ryan." He said. Flora took it._

"_Flora." She said smiling. He stopped, and stepped back._

"_Like, _Princess _Flora?" He asked. She nodded, and straightened up. She took pride in her royal blood, but not as Stella did. _

"_Wow, that's bad…I'm so sorry!" He said looking at his group of friends. "Nice job boys! You pushed me into the PRINCESS!" He shouted. They stopped laughing, and ran away like scared children._

"_It's ok, I'm leaving for school anyway. It's not like I'd tell my parents a bunch of boys were having fun and ran into me." She said, a smile still on her face. Ryan sighed._

"_I'm headed off to some stupid military school. I've been kicked out of every other. Parents think I'm no good." He said. Flora and Ryan talked for hours before the bus came. They got to share the same bus, too. Until Flora's stop came. _

"_It was nice talking with you." She said shacking his hand before getting off. _

"_This won't be the last time we see each other, Flora. I know it." Ryan said. Flora smiled and got off, arriving at the gate of Alfea. _

**End flashback**

"Um, hello? Flora?" Ryan said waving his hand in front of Flora's face. She snapped back into reality and smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "You scared me there. Thought I lost you to La-La-Land." He said. Flora giggled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She said. He nodded.

"I didn't relies that was you from behind. You look different. Good different, I mean." He said scooting closer. She nodded.

"Thanks." Ryan was cute, but she's never date him. He was like, her opposite. Always getting into trouble. Never caring about anything but fun and himself. Maybe that's why she had been so comfortable with him the first day at the bus stop. Flora continued talking with Ryan until she saw Riven. He saw her, and then Ryan, and looked confused. She waved him over and he sat across from her.

"Hi, Riven." She said looking at his jealous face. Of course she didn't notice it was jealous, but what do you expect? Ryan looked at Riven and at Flora.

"Who's this?" He asked. Riven glared at him.

"Name's Riven. What's it to ya?" He asked. Flora sat back watching the boys while she drank some of her mocha. They seemed to be jealous of each other. Riven because Ryan was there and Ryan because Riven seemed to have some attachment to Flora. She just sipped her coffee thinking of Helia. And how he had been so mean to her, picking Musa instead. She didn't notice the boys until they were up and about to throw punches.

"Hey!" She shouted getting up. "Stop this!" She said again. They wouldn't listen.

"Who do you think you are? I was talking to Flora FIRST!" Ryan yelled throwing a fist at Riven, but missing as he ducked. Riven pulled Ryan's feet out from under him, and they started to wrestle on the café floor.

"Stop!" Flora shouted again. She knew they weren't listening, and this violence was more then she could handle. She picked up her mocha and dumped it on them, grabbing her purse and leaving. Riven got up and looked at his coffee stained polo. He growled at Ryan and went after Flora, who was now frustrated.

"Flora, what's your issue?" He asked, catching up.

"Leave me alone, please." She sniffled. Riven stopped her, she was crying. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry in his chest. "There's…so…many things…wrong." Flora sobbed.

"It's ok." Riven said hugging her.

"Helia…just left me! And you…and Ryan, were fighting!" Then it hit Riven, Flora was still upset because over Helia. She wanted time to heal, she _needed _time to heal and get over him. The fight, and the kiss weren't helping. It was making her worse. He had to back off and chill out. He just held her, and took as much of it in as possible knowing, that this, just might be the last time he'd hold her. For now.

**There you go, review!**


	4. Sorry!

**Hey you guys, I hate to say it…but I have some writer's block with this story. I had it all planned right? But then WHOOSH! Bye-bye ideas! I'm racking my brain as we speak, and I as write other chapters to see if I can get inspired again.**

**But like the great and all mighty Gwen Stefani said, "Creativity isn't something you can turn on and off…it just comes to you." And now I know what she means! Lol! Well, I'll try and muster up something as soon as I can. Till then, read the others and review!**

**Thanks for waiting,**

**- iHeartBradyQuinn xxxxx**


	5. Step One: I'm not WEAK!

I'm back

**I'm going to try and update as much as I can. **

**Chapter 5**

Flora woke up the next day with a killer headache. She'd been crying most of the night and couldn't control the tears. Now, though, it was like she was all dried out. The tears wouldn't come out. She sat up, looking at herself and how she was such a mess. Make-up running down her cheeks, and a baggy tee shirt on like she was too lazy to put PJs on.

What was she supposed to do now? Riven and Ryan both saw her break down and throw a fit. She couldn't keep doing this. She had to stop and be strong. So was today the day? She smiled. Yes, today was the day.

Flora got out of bed, and made it neatly. After that she jumped in the shower cleaning off any sadness and weakness. She came out a strong and happy young woman. She headed for her closet and picked out a tee shirt and jean shorts. The shirt had the recycle sign on it, and made her look super cute.

She pulled on some flip-flops and let her hair stay naturally wavy; while adding a little bit of make-up. She grabbed her purse and went to go to breakfast, with Ryan. She pulled out her cell phone, to call him and told him to meet her at the Café. He agreed and off she went.

Flora soon found herself at the Café and scanned for Ryan. She couldn't find him. Joy! He stood her up! She suddenly felt the grief rush back into her veins. _No don't cry Flora. You're strong now. _She thought. Everything went black, as hands rushed over her eyes.

"Guess who!" A cheerful voice said. Flora smiled.

"Ryan!" She said. She turned around and hugged him. Maybe he was a dateable guy. Or…maybe not? A girl with a short blond bob walked up and grabbed Ryan's hand.

"I hope you don't mind, but I met Rachel last night and I thought I'd bring her along." Said Ryan. Flora's smile became forced and fake.

"That's fine." She said. And it wasn't. She had to go all breakfast listening to them flirt and flatter each other. Every time Ryan ran his hand through his curls it drove Flora nuts. But she couldn't tell them the stop. That'd be rude. She gazed up from the flirting and saw Riven who was in Magix Eagle. Flora smiled and told Ryan she had to leave.

"Ok? See you later." He said. She smiled and left for ME. She cut through people and finally got over to Riven.

"Hi." She said. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey." He went back to his shopping. Flora put her hand on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. He looked confused, but nodded. She took his hand and pulled him back to the dressing rooms. "I'm sorry about yesterday." She said. She looked at the floor. "It was really weak and stupid of me." Riven sighed.

"No it wasn't. You're going through a lot right now and I understand. You have emotions over…" He was interrupted…

"No! That's not an excuse!" Flora shouted. She put her hands on Riven's cheeks. "I'm not a weak person! I should have been ok with everything! But I couldn't get over Helia!" She said, a little quieter. She rubbed her thumb under Riven's eyes and looked from them to his lips.

"I see…" He said. He just looked at her, and watched her eyes go from his to his lips.

"Riven…" Flora said.

"Yes?" Asked Riven. Flora pressed her lips against his, and felt herself melt inside as she did on the outside into Riven's chest. He put his hands on her hips; almost knowing she'd collapse if he didn't. They're peck went into a passionate kiss, as Flora moved her hands from his face to wrapped around his neck.

Riven pulled Flora closer and left the kiss to last as long as it needed to. Which wasn't very long considering someone thrust the dressing room door open.

"What the…?" The person said. Flora pulled away and looked shocked as this person stepped back. "Flora?" He said. Flora straightened up.

"Yes, Helia?" She asked. Riven just stood still, wishing he'd be invisible.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm kissing Riven. Because unlike you he actually cares." She said, pulling Riven back in for a second kiss. Riven cut it short, uncomfortable with the situation.

"I'm going to go back to Red Fountain now. I'll see you later Flora. Helia, I'd rather not see you." Riven pushed his friend down on the ground and growled as he walked away. Flora smiled.

"Bye, Helia!" She said walking away. Helia sat up, confused and slightly jealous. But what could he do? She was obviously with Riven. Or was she?

**Alright. Review! **


End file.
